


The Proposal

by BingoBongo123



Category: Harvest Moon, 牧場物語2 | Harvest Moon 64, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingoBongo123/pseuds/BingoBongo123
Summary: Pete has a surprise for Gray at the  moon mountain summit.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Proposal

Walking up to Moon Mountain Summit was always a task. Especially with Gray's leg and knee problems. Pete never minded to take his time though. Walking up the Mountain with Gray was always a treat. They normally only did it for festivals but today was a special day.

Pete thumbed at the feather in his pocket. He was going to propose to Gray today. He loved his best friend and they had been dating for a couple of seasons. They kept it well hidden. Pete wasnt sure how people in town would feel and he didnt really care, but Gray did. He wasnt someone who had moved into town and taken over an old farm. He had lived here his whole life and cared about his image with the people. He didnt care that they viewed him as an Asshole but who he was dating was always hot gossip espcially with him set up to take over his father's ranch. 

Reaching the summit Pete watched Gray look out over the town. He was leaning on the railing propped up to take a bit if weight off of his leg and his trademark hat flipped up. His peachy orange hair shining in the sunlight. Pete placed his hand on his back and a quick kiss on his cheek making Gray turn red. "I've really grown to love it you know." Gray turned to look at me "I was terrified Dad wasnt going to let me stay. Im glad the Farm really took off." Pete looked out over the town from the summit and smiled "Its beautiful and I love everyone in town. I like being in a small community as compared to the city." Gray smiled at him "Me too city boy, Its nice compared to all of the noise. I like the quiet." Pete stuffed his hand in his pocket fingering the edges of the feather he planned ro give the man beside him. "I really love the farm , I know the competition I bring makes your dad mad" Gray chuckled at that leaning out on the railing again "I love the townsfolk too and I owe a lot of the farm taking off to them but.." Pete pulled the Feather out of his pocket "I know this is really sudden but I cant stop thinking about it." He presented the feather to Gray and a faint Blush tinted Grays cheeks. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we cant have an offical ceremony or anything but I couldnt think of another person Id want to share my entire life with." Pete grabbed Grays hand and put the Feather in his palm. "Grayson Greene, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Gray smiled and closed his palm around the feather then his face fell. "Pete, I..." tears pored out of Gray's eyes and he shook his head "I-I can't. My dad will kill me." Pete pulled Gray into a hug " If he gets mad we can make it work im sure of it. He may just need to get used to the idea you know." Pete rubbed circles into Grays back as he burried his face in Pete's chest. His Hat being knocked off. "NO. Pete hell literally kill me. Murder me. I cant" Gray started to hyperventillate. "I want to say yes. A million times yes. But I just cant." Pete held him tighter. "Its okay. I understand, well just keep what were doing. Hiding is okay." Pete ran his hand through Gray's hair kissing his forehead and whipping his tears away "Keep the feather. Even if you cant fully accept it its how I feel and I want you to remember that always." Gray smiled at the man his face puffy. "I really do love you." Gray pulled away from Pete's embrace looking back out over the town. " Lets head home. Im sorry I ruined our walk up as soon as we got here." Gray shook his head "Im going to stay and think for a bit. Ill be alright." Pete held Gray's tear stained face in his hand rubbing his cheek with his thumb "Pete I promise. Ill be okay." Pete sighed giving Gray a quick peck on the nose "Please be safe coming down. Dont rush okay." Gray gave Pete a hug in return "Im sure id be dead if it werent for you" Pete began to walk down from the summit leaving Gray alone. A blue feather in his hand and a crushed heart in his chest. He really hated himself for saying No.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a seperate piece but it goes along with another story I'n writing.
> 
> Playing as Pete as a child on HMDS and calling the blacksmith just to see Gray was something I frequently did. I really love in the new games that you can marry any of the bachlors/bachlorettes no matter who you choose to play as.


End file.
